Scars
by orphan mia
Summary: An HB fic, and it has a lemon, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Just a story about how Hiei and Botan and their steps in their relationship. Cute. And steamy. Review please! oneshot


Scars

A/N: Um... I can't believe I'm writing this. It's gonna be a lemon, and I'm sort of... kind of... ashamed. I hope that I don't lose any fans by writing this. I would just like to say that the only reason I know this stuff is from reading other lemons, and I figured I'd write on because it was a challenge from a good friend of mine. Please read and review, and for this I will accept flames, as usual.

I

Botan shivered and brought some blankets around her as she stared into a blazing fire. Her blue hair was down and she was wearing navy pajamas. They were made of silk. She smiled faintly when she remembered how she got them.

II

_A while before, about two years_

_Botan was with Yusuke, Keiko, Shizuru, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, Koenma, and Hiei. The ferry girl grinned as Koenma hovered around in his spirit form, mistletoe hanging from a long pole. Hiei glared at the Prince, who would turn pale whenever he got too close to the Koorime. _

_So Koenma harassed Kurama and Shizuru, who were cornered into a kiss, as well as Yusuke and Keiko, though they were not as hesitant and embarrassed as the fox and Kuwabara's sister. When Kuwabara was close to being able to finally kiss his love, Yukina, he was oddly shoved to the side._

_No one knew for sure what happened, but Botan giggled as she saw Hiei sitting on the sill, his white scarf a bit ruffled. He gave her a cold look, but it wasn't a Hiei Death Glare. She smiled nervously and looked on as the party began. Yusuke and Kuwabara drank, and by the end, Kuwabara was leaning on Yukina, who helped support the drunk, and Kurama, Botan, and even Koenma all had the team up to stop Hiei from slaughtering him. _

_Once Kuwabara was on the ground in a safe place, Botan got up and gave Yukina her present, which caused the quiet Koorime to leap onto the ferry girl._

"_Botan! Thank you so much!"_

_Botan propped herself up onto her elbows, blowing some hair out of her eyes, refusing to let a flush stain her cheeks. She grinned as Yukina looked into her eyes._

"_What? I just happened to overhear that you liked opals, so I saw this necklace and matching earrings and I knew you had to have it!"_

_Hiei gazed over, looking like he didn't care, but Kurama smirked as he saw the fire demon moving to the side to get a better view. What he saw was a thin silver necklace dotted with odd jewels that would change color or return to a milky hue when in different lighting. Then he saw a snowflake dangling from its center. On its tips were small, but very fine diamonds. _

_The demon returned to gazing out of the window, and Kurama closed his eyes._

_**That jewelry... it was probably expensive.**_

_Hiei shrugged, not looking at the kitsune._

_**Fascinating.**_

_The fox frowned._

_**It was a nice thing to do.**_

_**Hn.**_

_**Yukina sure does look happy.**_

_**Hn.**_

_Kurama paused and watched as Yukina slid off of the slightly flustered Botan. _

_**Are you going to give her your gift?**_

_The kitsune watched the Koorime's shoulders grow stiff and his teeth clench together._

_**Shut up, fox.**_

_After a few hours, the Rekai Tentei and friends called it a night, everyone changing into their pajamas and setting up a place to sleep. Hiei only stayed to make sure that Kuwabara didn't do **anything **to Yukina. _

_Everyone passed out quickly, and Hiei was woken in the middle of the night to hear someone walking around as silently as they could. But nothing was ever silent. Not to Hiei Jaganshi. _

_The demon opened his eyes and rose stiffly. His red eyes swept the room as he unsheathed his katana. Not one person was out of place. Wait... no... there was one missing. _

_The baka ferry onna._

_The fire demon heard a soft thud and a hiss from the hallway. Flitting, he moved silently to see the ferry girl struggling to find an extra blanket, her pink kimono not giving her enough warmth or comfort. Hiei smirked and crossed his arms as he watched her for a short while._

"_You'll never get warm with just a blanket, onna."_

_He heard a startled squeak as she flinched and turned around, her face as pink as her eyes. _

"_Hiei! I-I thought I was the o-only one awake."_

_Hiei looked away and pulled a narrow box from under his sleek cloak. Botan swore he was avoiding her eyes as he thrust it at her. _

"_Hn."_

_Botan reached out to it, a bit apprehensive. _

"_Um..."_

"_Just take it, baka."_

_Botan took the box and opened it. Inside was dark blue pajamas. Botan took them out and let out a long sigh of awe. They seemed to move in a fluid motion in the moonlight. The ferry girl grinned._

"_Thanks! Did you... get me these?"_

_Hiei rolled his eyes._

"_Obviously, onna."_

_The ferry girl flushed and giggled softly._

"_Well... thanks." She looked around. "Um, would you mind?" Hiei gave her a questionable look. "Could you, um, turn around?" She looked away, very, very red. "I... I would like to wear these."_

_Hiei's crimson eyes widened. Oh. Turning a bit pink himself, the thief turned around, crossing his arms so that they were tight against his chest as he heard her pull a sting. Then came the whisper of her kimono falling to the floor. _

_The demon felt an odd tingle run up his spine. He gritted his teeth. She let out a small noise as she struggled with a part of the clothing. That was when she let out a yelp, and the Koorime couldn't help but turn around. He thought she had hurt herself, though he couldn't imagine why._

_His eyes shot open and then slammed themselves shut. Her back to him, and it was bare. She had gotten the pants on, and she was turned just so he could see the very start of her breasts. _

_Turning, he hoped that she didn't notice. Finally he felt her hand on his shoulder. _

"_T-thanks. They're so warm! Did you do that?" Hiei couldn't speak. So he nodded.She smiled, and he still couldn't see her face. "Merry Christmas, Hiei." She was so close. Too close. She could have hugged, or even kissed him she wanted. "Goodnight."_

_She sighed and went back to her sleeping bag. Yawning, she pulled it up to her chin and rolled onto her side, snuggling into her new pajamas. Hiei saw that she had accidently left her kimono on the floor in the hallway. He picked it up and folded it neatly by her feet. Going back to the window sill, he looked into the darkness, and the small quirk of his lips emerged. _

"_Goodnight..."_

III

The ferry girl****wondered if Hiei was coming over tonight. _Maybe it can be like it was. Like when we first started to... date. _Botan made a funny face. It was like she had tasted something bad. _Ugh. I hate that word. Date. Who even invented it?_

IV

_A few weeks after that Christmas Eve_

_Botan was at her house, and she opened her door to see a familiar face. Hiei. And he was sitting on her bed, looking very, very angry. His eyes turned steely when he saw her._

"_What are you doing here?"_

_Botan felt her defenses rise up. _

"_Well, I do live here! I should be asking you the same question!"_

_The Koorime crossed his arms. _

"_You're usually here two hours from now." He growled with annoyance. "You're early."_

_Botan leaned against the frame of her door._

"_Yeah, Koenma let me go home early." She was trying to keep up her smile, but she was astonished to find the one demon that hated her sitting on her bed. "What do you want, Hiei?"_

_Hiei got up and stalked up to her and he grabbed her shoulders steering her to the bed and making her sit down. His eyes blazed with rage, and now Botan was frightened. She didn't tell Yukina that Hiei was her brother. She didn't do... anything. Nothing. _

"_Why do you have to be so... **happy** all the time?" Botan was wide eyed as she watched the demon pace back and forth. "Why do you have to be so **loving **and **kind**?" He was so pissed that Botan started to cry. She was scared. "Why are you so..." He looked and saw the modest tears rolling down her rosy cheeks. "**Perfect**..."_

_The ferry girl felt her breath catch as he grabbed her wrists, madness in his blood red eyes. She gasped for breath._

"_I-I'm sorry..."_

_The demon rolled his eyes._

"_Baka."_

_He leaned forward and his lips whispered against her own. Her eyes shot open and she became rigid and very tense. When he broke off, Botan looked at the demon with confusion flickering behind her pink orbs._

"_T-that... was... my first kiss..."_

_Hiei's face fell._

"_But you... and the brat!"_

_Botan smiled and shook her head._

"_Nope. He's just a friend." She smiled as she let out a breath. "W-wow... why me?"_

_Hiei raised an eyebrow, frowning darkly._

"_Onna, do you actually think I just go and... kiss anyone?"_

_That got the onna to laugh, to Hiei's inner delight._

"_N-no!" She had to smother a chuckle. "So... does this mean...?"_

"_Yes..." _

_Hiei kissed her once more, this time trailing his fingers down her sides and sighing against her lips, satisfied at her very soft whimper. He stood back from her and disappeared, looking anxious and smug at the same time._

V

Botan hugged her knees to her, some tears forming._ I blew it. _She wiped at her eyes. _I blew it, all because of my insecurities._

VI

_About a week before..._

_Botan was at her house, and she found Hiei in her kitchen. She smiled and he got up immediately. She smiled faintly as he made her back up to her bedroom, thinking to herself that he doesn't like to waste any time. _

_He would whisper sweet things as he nibbled her neck. She sat down on the bed as she moaned as his hands skimmed beneath the very start of her shirt. Botan was very lax with this, putting up some restrictions, but the fire demon would keep working on her until she finally fell._

_And that was when he tried to cut away her shirt. Botan stopped and pushed him away, her face pale and her arms shaking. He frowned, but he didn't speak._

"_D-don't." He looked down. "Please..."_

_Hiei bit his lower lip, clenching his fists. _

"_Onna... I..."_

_Botan blinked rapidly._

"_S-sorry... I c-can't..."_

_Hiei looked distant, and almost sick as he got off of the bed and walked up to her, kissing her forehead lightly before he left. Botan was left alone and as soon as she knew he was gone, she began to sob._

_Why? They bad been together for almost two years! She should be... comfortable. He loved her. _

VII

Botan shivered and scooted closer to the fire, only to feel two hands on her shoulders. She knew it was him. _Hiei_. She leaned back into him, hoping that he had forgiven her for her stupidity.

"Hiei... I'm sorr–"

"Sh..." He breathed against her neck, and she heard sorrow in his voice. Self loathing. "I should have asked..."

Botan bit her lip.

"B-but it was my fault... I... I stopped and–"

Hiei's arms, which were now around her, tightened. He breathed angrily and brought her closer to him, into his lap, making Botan let out a "_meep_" of surprise. He nipped her neck aggressively, his teeth grazing her skin.

"If you hadn't said anything, and I would have... would have..." His voice was still cold as it always was, but Botan could feel him shaking. "I would have taken you with out your permission." Botan sighed and turned so she was able to kiss his neck. His clawed hands reached for a button of her pajamas, undoing it. "Is it... okay? Tonight?"

Botan bit her lip.

"Y-yes."

Botan found herself being kissed on her lips hungrily. She could feel that he was smiling. She shivered and Hiei picked her up, bringing her to the bed. He lowered her to it, and her eyes were dazed. One by one, the Koorime had a button on her shirt undone.

When he was finished, his cold hands went to pull the shirt so he would be able to see what lay under it. He felt resistance. Looking up, Hiei saw that Botan had crossed her arms, her face red and ashamed.

"Onna...?"

She looked away, shivering.

"I-I'm... not pretty..."

Hiei felt his eyes widen. _The onna... thinks she's ugly?_ It was so horrible that he almost shook her into her senses. He kissed her cheek all the way down to her lips. He loved how she blushed and writhed under him. _Just wait until we really get started._

"You're right." He felt her breathing stop. He continued before she could cry. "You're not pretty..." He kissed her neck, and tried to open her shirt again. She wouldn't allow him to. "You're beautiful. Don't ever doubt that."

Botan sniffed, and Hiei could smell her tears.

"B-but I'm not... I'm... I'm..."

Her arms weakened as he toyed with her by trailing one of his nails down as far as he could, which was about four inches below her neck. He opened her shirt, but she still covered her bare chest. He was able to see everything else. His eyes widened as he saw what was on her stomach and upper torso. He frowned and his fists clenched.

"Onna..." He knew that Botan could feel the heat coursing through his body. She looked away when he glared into her pink eyes. "Who did this to you?" She didn't answer. "TELL ME!"

She still looked away while she let a lone tear slide down her cheek.

"A demon."

"Who?"

"I don't know. It doesn't matter."

Hiei looked at the long pale scars that were slashed across her body. His heart beat faster as worse and worse scenarios went through his mind.

"What else did it do to you?"

Botan looked up at him, sitting up, her arms still covering herself. Her eyes were full of confusion.

"He scratched me. That's it."

Hiei nodded, not showing his great relief. _Thank Kami she wasn't raped._ He looked at the scars again, and he saw that Botan was extremely self conscious about them. He ran his fingers over them.

"How did they heal so neatly?"

Botan smiled a bit sadly.

"Koenma got the hospital in Rekai to stitch me up so I was working again in a few hours."

Hiei snarled.

"Brat." Hiei looked down at the scars again. They were slightly raised from the rest of her skin, but they were still soft. Scar tissue. "You know... they don't look that bad."

Botan frowned, not believing him.

"Stop."

Hiei saw the blush staining her cheeks.

"Really." He ran his lips over one slash. He heard her take in a breath. Gasping was what nigens called it. He flicked his tongue out, and Botan's back arched. "See... they're not that bad."

The ferry girl licked her lips and pushed Hiei off of her playfully.

"S-stop it." She somehow managed to get her shirt off, but her arms were still covering her breasts. She wasn't _that _confident. Hiei smirked and kissed his way up her stomach and gazed at her as he took her wrists into his hands. "Hiei...?"

He kissed her hands, and then moved to the sensitive skin under her wrists. Botan's eyes closed and she whimpered his name softly. Her arms relaxed, and Hiei moved them aside gently so that he didn't startle her. As soon as she was bare, Hiei kissed her lips hungrily. Botan moaned and their tongues clashed. She was red and her arms were jerking, trying to partially cover herself up.

"Don't..." He smiled when Botan did as he asked and stopped struggling. He ran his fingers through her hair and whispered into her ear, nipping it. "Botan?" He heard her sigh when he said her name. "Do you... know what I have to do...?"

He felt her nod. His Jagan Eye told him that she was almost certain, but she still didn't know some things. He closed his eyes and his Jagan glowed as his skin turned green and eyes opened up all over his skin. His eyes glowed red when he opened them and all comprehensive thoughts vanished. The only thing that was left was feelings. Instincts.

The demon felt his onna stiffen, but she did not put up any resistance. Without warning, but certainly with reason, Hiei opened his mouth and pierced Botan's skin with his razor sharp fangs. He heard her scream, but it was more like a short burst of noise. He was distracted by her taste. _So... good..._

He was licking up the blood when he felt something odd that made him squeeze the onna's shoulders, small scratches forming under his claws. He felt that the skin on the side of his neck was... broken. It was a really small pain, but it was still there. It took him a while to realize just what happened.

Botan had bitten him back.

Hiei pulled back and licked her blood off of his lips, his skin changing back to its former peach tint and his eyes fading away. Botan blinked in shock. It seemed that she wasn't even sure what she did. Hiei felt his hands wander down from her shoulders to her breasts. They fit perfectly in his hands.

A sound made its way into the demon's ears. His pointed ears pricked as he heard a low moan. And he realized that it was from the onna, her eyes glazed over and her lips pink, begging to be kissed again.

But the demon grew restless and moved lower. He felt Botan's chest rise more and more rapidly, when Hiei reached her left breast, he heard her squeal as he licked her nipple. Her arms were finally able to move again since she ran her fingers through his hair. Hiei chuckled and Botan jerked as he switched to give her other breast equal attention.

"H-Hiei!"

He stopped, causing her to squirm with impatience. This brought a smirk to the Koorime's perfect lips.

"You're mighty sensitive, onna. I haven't even started yet."

Botan pouted and tried to sit up, but all Hiei had to do was push on her with a finger and she sat down. You might ask, how could one man, even if he was a demon, make her lose feeling and stop trying to sit up? The answer is simple. It doesn't matter that it was one finger that touched her, it was _where_ he touched her that made her eyes widen and her heart stop.

"Hiei..."

The demon smiled and moved his finger a little more deeper. A scarlet flush spread onto her face. He took his hand away and hooked his fingers on the hem of her pants, dragging them down only to find that she was wearing white panties. He kissed her and murmured against her lips.

"White... that's nice..." He nibbled on her neck. "Hn. Innocent." He shimmed them down her long legs and tossed them away. They wouldn't be needing them anytime soon. He pushed a finger inside her core. "Are you ready?"

Botan bit her lip.

"Yes."

Hiei looked away for a flash, but then stared into her eyes once more.

"It's going to... hurt."

Her eyes were shining with worry, but she smiled.

"I-I know."

He closed his eyes and knew it had to be done. Whether Botan knew it or not, the closing of the demonic mating ritual was... to put it bluntly... sex. To Hiei's dismay, he knew that Botan would cry. It would be painful. But it had to be done.

Hiei, his shirt already gone, took off his black fighting pants. He saw her stare at his body, and his felt his own pride swell. He lowered himself into her, and pushed through her barrier. He heard her cry. He smelled her tears. But she never told him to stop. She never stopped smiling and saying his name lovingly. And for her pain, Hiei knew what he wanted to do. What he had to do.

_I'll pay back every bit of pain back with pleasure. _

So Hiei picked up the pace, and their cries filled the room. _Her voice..._ It seemed to echo in his ears. _She sounds like an angel. _And right at the climax, their eyes locked. And for that instant, time stopped. Botan saw Hiei when he was a deadly thief. She saw him fighting with his Dragon of Darkness Flame. She saw him... being... him.

Hiei saw Botan. He saw her healing Yusuke's onna. He saw her laughing. He saw her blowing on that awful whistle. He saw her for who she was.

Botan gave a long exhale and snuggled into his chest. Hiei felt that her face was wet. He brushed some hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. They didn't say a word to each other. And Hiei was fine with that. He felt her kissing his chest lightly. Hiei tightened his grip on her and placed his lips over the bite mark that made her his.

Soon the two lovers fell asleep.

VIII

Botan stirred. She frowned as her eyes tried to open. _No... it's too early... _That was when she felt two... things... tighten their grip on her. Botan opened her eyes to see Hiei sleeping next to her. Naked.

She felt her face turn a bit pink as she remembered just what events transpired last night. She moved and she felt him tense. His red eyes opened. Blinked. Then they looked down to see the ferry girl in his arms.

He smirked a bit.

"Hn. Good morning, onna."

Botan stuck out her lower lip a bit, pouting.

"Onna? My name is Botan."

The Koorime looked away, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Fine... Botan. There, you happy?"

"Yes." She smiled and kissed his chin lightly. "Very." She tried to sit up, but found she really didn't want to move. She didn't **_want_** to so much that she **_couldn't _**move. Plus, whenever she moved her legs, she hurt. She frowned. _I'm still sore... _"I think... I think I'll skip work today."

Botan heard a deep vibration. A chuckle that grew into a laugh. Botan stared at her mate, wide eyed. She had never... ever... made Hiei Jaganshi laugh before. She smiled and chewed on her lip.

"Good." He brought her in closer to him. "You're mine, now."

Botan shook her head, tickling Hiei's muscles.

"Mmf."

IX

Koenma looked at the clock. Then he tapped his pencil. He looked at the clock again.

"AGH!" Koenma threw his arms up in the air. "George!"

The blue ogre ran into the Prince's office.

"What is it, sir?"

Koenma transformed into a teenager and walked out the door.

"I'm leaving. I'll be back soon! With Botan!"

X

Koenma walked up the pathway to the top ferry girl's house. A thick mist was setting in, and the sky was still dark. He fumbled around as he felt for a key on top of the door. _Ah, there it is._ The Prince opened the door quietly and floated in, not wanting to risk any noise.

It was the first day... ever... that Botan was late. Hours late to work! He floated around. Nothing seemed out of place. Koenma drifted through the hallways like a ghost. He was about to look in the bathroom when he heard voices.

One he knew by heart. The light giggle of his best friend, Botan.

"_Stop it! That tickles!"_

Koenma narrowed his eyes. It was coming from her bedroom. The Prince almost had a heart attack when the doorknob turned. Thinking fast, Koenma threw himself behind a couch in the living room.

Footsteps came in the hall. From his many years of working with Botan, he could tell that it was not his best friend who was approaching. It was someone else. The question was... who?

Koenma peeked around. What he saw, the Prince would never forget.

Hiei walked into the kitchen. He was familiar with the Botan's house's layout. He opened a cupboard and got a glass like he lived here. Then he turned on the water, filling the glass. He drank it, then filled it again. Koenma could only see Hiei's head because the counter was blocking his vision.

Now, the Prince figured that there was a reasonable explanation for Hiei's appearance. Maybe Botan needed... some work done, or Hiei just came to make fun of her for... his own amusement. Something like that. Surely nothing more than that.

That was when Hiei walked past the counter and into the living room. Koenma froze and prayed to his Dad as the Koorime came to the couch. Koenma shut his eyes tightly as he heard the demon rummage around, until he found a blanket.

He turned away, and Koenma opened his eyes to see a sight that made his face turn red and his heart stop. Hiei wasn't wearing anything but a blue sheet tied around his waist. The fire demon looked around, and Koenma tucked himself behind the couch again.

Hiei turned and glared into the living room. He squinted, but they both heard a voice which distracted him.

"_Hiei, did you get lost, do you need help?" _A brief pause. _"I'm coming, just hold on."_

Hiei frowned and gritted his teeth.

"No! I'm fine, it's... it's nothing."

He glanced back only once before he disappeared. Koenma heard a door close. He hovered over to the kitchen and took a glass. Holding his breath, he held it against the door, the open part against the wood, and the solid part against the Prince's ear.

"_I thought you forgot where the glasses were."_

"_Hn. Do you think I'm a baka?"_

Koenma heard Botan's trademark giggle.

"_Sometimes."_

Koenma shivered at a lethal growl. _Oh, Botan! What have you done?_

"_What did you say, Botan?"_

The ferry girl had an odd tone to her voice, and Koenma was not only shocked to hear Hiei say her name, but also the fact that Botan didn't seem terrified of him.

"_Baka... Hiei's a baka, baka, baka!"_

She was singing it. Koenma had to bite down a laugh.

"_Baka, huh?"_

Koenma almost screamed like a little girl when he heard Botan shriek. Koenma was so close to calling Yusuke when he heard pleading moan.

"_Hiei... stop it..."_

"_Hn. I don't think so."_

Trembling, Koenma tried to stop himself from picturing what was happening. What if the demon thief was torturing her? Another loud plea, but it died in a whimper. Koenma kept on seeing his best friend dying, and finally he lost it.

Marching up to the bedroom door, the Prince of Rekai threw open the door, his eyes wild and a sphere of energy burning his hand.

"HIEI, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR VIO–"

The Prince found himself mute.

"K-koenma?"

Botan was... nude, and she scrambled for the sheets, and Hiei was pulling on his boxers. Where was the torture? The horrible screams of agony? And that was when it all clicked for our Prince. They were whimpers of pleasure.

"I uh... uh... um..." Koenma stuttered, his face turning redder and redder by the minute. "Um... congratulations!"

The Prince ran. Botan bit her lip, and this time she buried her face in her hands.

"Hiei...?"

The demon narrowed his eyes, a flame in his hand as he stood.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

Botan watched him tense, like he was ready for battle. She took his hand into her own.

"Hiei?"

He looked and she knew he wanted to get at Koenma.

"What is it?"

Botan smiled bashfully.

"I love you."

A silence. A slam of the front door. The Koorime couldn't say the words. Not at the moment. Later. After Koenma was silenced. He swooped down and kissed her lightly.

"Hn."

He disappeared in a blur, leaving behind the smell of smoke. Botan sighed and spoke, knowing that her mate would still be able to hear her.

"Go easy on him."

She swore she heard his deep laughter.

_I'll see what I can do..._

Botan grinned and laid back onto the bed, closing her eyes. _Hopefully Koenma isn't too scarred for life..._

The ferry girl smiled.

_Besides... he'd make a great best man._

The End

A/N:... I don't know whether to feel proud or ashamed. Please, please, review. I would really like some advice. Remember, this is my first lemon, and I would love some feedback, flames or not. Peace out, keep on loving!

-mia


End file.
